Time Travel, You Say?
by Madness to My Methods
Summary: When Teddy Lupin-Potter wakes up in Buckbeak's room back when Harry was a fifth year, he didn't know what happened. Nor did he know what to do. So he did the one thing he could do. Tell the one person he trusts the most everything and hope it doesn't blow up in his face.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I should be working on The Change, Stutter, and My Future but this one just kinda popped into my head. You should totally check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is, sadly, not mine.**

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin-Potter groaned as he grabbed his head. What happened? Where was he? He took a deep breath and tried to focus around the pounding in his head. The pain started to fade as he expanded his senses. He could feel he was sitting on something soft, and he could smell dust in the room he was in indicating the room wasn't in use at all or hasn't been in use until recently judging by the thinness of the dust layer. He heard a rustling and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to get into focus. His eyes focused and the first thing he saw was large brilliant orange eyes. He stiffened immediately but forced himself to relax. He bowed his head but kept eye contact with the hippogriff in front of him. He fought back the urge to blink as he waited for him to bow back. Eventually he did and Teddy stood up to approach him and stroke his feathers. Buckbeak leaned into the touch and Teddy smiled at the familiar sight. He liked the hippogriff, always had.<p>

He finally looked around and saw that he was in Grimmauld Place. It was weird because he hadn't been here since he was really little before his Gran passed. He gave the hippogriff one last pat and slowly opened the door and walked out into the vacant hallway. He strained his ears to listen as he heard rising voices. He followed the familiar voices down a flight of stairs and down a few hallways. The voices got louder as he got closer.

**_"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"_***

Teddy immediately recognized the familiar voice of that of Harry Potter. He slowed down as he got closer to the door.

**_"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"* _**

Teddy watched an owl soar out of the room, completely distracting him from what was going on in the room in front of him, and he recognized it as the owl that had died. Hedwig. He automatically put his arm out for the owl to perch on. He watched as the owl regarded him with her yellow eyes. He watched her take in his black hair and green eyes and the similarity between his looks and her human's. He lifted up his other hand slowly, the one that gripped his wand that he had drawn from the holster without noticing. He hastily put it back into the holster and held the hand up to his scrutinizer. She stared at him for another moment then nibbled on his finger in acceptance. He smiled and stroked her feathers as well.

"You beautiful girl," he whispered. Either he didn't whisper as quietly as he thought or Harry had good senses because the teenager whirled around midsentence, with his wand immediately drawn, pointing at the unknown man in the hallway. Teddy belatedly released that the yelling had stopped and that's probably why they heard him.

"Who are you?" Teddy looked at his godfather in shock at how young he was. This was not right. What is going on? "How did you get in here? What do you want? Who _are_ you? ANSWER ME!" Teddy put his hand up in a do-no-harm gesture. Hedwig flew up to Teddy's shoulder and nibbled on his ear then flew over to Harry and pecked at him irritably. "Ow! Hedwig stop! Ow! Ron! Go get Dumbledore! " Ron immediately followed orders and kept a careful eye on Teddy as he made his way to the stairs.

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Teddy's eyes immediately traveled to the twins and was surprised to see not just George but Fred. But he really shouldn't be surprised. He figures that he was in the past judging by how old they all looked. He heard footsteps behind him as his attention went back to Harry.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. If you don't answer me, I _will _hex and answer out of you."

"No need to hex!" Teddy said in alarm. He knew how his godfather was with a wand, especially when angry, and he did not want to be on the receiving end.

"Then answer my question. Who. Are. You?"

"Teddy," He said hastily. He quickly glanced at the stairs and saw the Order coming up them Dumbledore and Sirius in the lead.

"Teddy what?" Harry asked as Dumbledore assessed the situation.

Teddy hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Answer the question," Dumbledore spoke. Teddy turned to look at the elder wizard. He met the eye of the wizard, knowing that legilimency would be used to find out if he was lying.

"Potter," Teddy answered with as steady a voice as he could muster. "My name is Teddy Potter." He heard gasps around him and saw Harry's wand arm falter. He also saw Sirius pale. "And you," he said as he looked at Dumbledore. "Are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and Head of the Wizengamot. And the Order of the Phoenix," he tacked on. He turned to Harry next, "You're Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, defeater of Voldemort, Gryffindor seeker, and seriously pissed at Dumbledore at the moment." He turned to the stairs and paused as he caught sight of his parents. He turned his attention to Sirius and pushed up his sleeves. "Sirius Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, best friend to James Potter, owner of this-" he looked around. "-Not-so-fine establishment, godfather to Harry Potter, animagus who's form closely resembles the Grim, and innocent of all crimes."

"Tell your friend a lie," Harry said suddenly.

Teddy smiled as he recognized the quote and why it was said. "If he keeps it a secret, tell him the truth," he finished.

"Anything else?" Teddy asked. "Dad," he smiled.

"He's telling the truth," Harry told the group. "He is who he says he is."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked as she crept closer. Teddy glared at the redhead. She had caused his family so much pain.

"None of your business," Teddy snapped. Just seeing her made him so angry. The others around him looked at him in surprise. If he was a Potter, Harry's son at that, why would he react that way to Ginny? He caught Harry's look and shook his head to indicate he didn't want to talk about it now. He blushed as his stomach grumbled. The Weasley matriarch immediately came forward and grabbed the teenager by the shoulders and led him down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So tell us a little about yourself," Remus addressed the teen. Teddy glanced at him then at his mother then Harry. The other teen nodded in encouragement.<p>

Teddy licked his lips, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your age and birthday."

"I'm fifteen and my birthday is April 2nd."

"Ours is April 1st!" Fred told him. Teddy smiled at him, it was still weird seeing him.

"I know."

"Do you have any siblings?" Sirius asked with a smirk directed at his godson. Harry blushed as Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, I do actually. Two brothers and two sisters and someone I consider a brother."

"Younger or older?" Hermione asked for clarification. Harry dropped his head into his hands as they questioned him. Teddy smirked.

"I have an older sister Cassie, and then after me is Jimmie, Al, and Lily. And I have a very suspicious feeling that I'm not the only one that you're going to meet."

"Why do you think that, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore spoke up.

Teddy shrugged. "Dunno, just a feeling."

"You said you're fifteen?" Harry came to his rescue. He knew how Dumbledore could get and he was still pissed at him. At Teddy's confirmation, he continued. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Teddy nodded. "At the current moment, yes."

"Does that mean you didn't always go to Hogwarts?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Teddy smiled at the witch.

"I used to go to school in Salem but I transferred to Hogwarts for my fifth year."

"Salem?" Sirius was confused. "Why would you go to school across the pond?"

"I probably wanted him to go to school with Cassie," Harry answered for him. "Am I right?" he asked Teddy. The metamorph nodded.

"Why would his sister go to school in Salem?"

"Because she lives near Salem," he answered in a 'duh' voice.

"I don't understand," Sirius and Ron muttered at the same time. Ginny and a few others nodded their agreement but Remus and Hermione had a calculating gleam in their eye. The table descended in silence. Teddy began to fidget slightly in the tense atmosphere. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see his mother, the twins, and Harry staring at him.

"What?"

"Your hair just changed," George said bemused.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked interestedly. Her question caught the attention of the others and they all leaned forward waiting for his answer. He nodded slowly. "How are you one? It can't be learned, it's only hereditary."

"Through me, obviously," Harry said, rescuing him again. He shot his godfather a grateful look.

'Thanks,' he mouthed. Harry just shrugged.

"How is it through you?" Tonks asked him.

"How are you one?" He retorted.

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"I asked you first."

"If you answer mine, you'll have the answer to yours. How are you one?"

"It's a Black Family gene," she frowned. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, it does. My grandmother was a Black." Tonks humphed as he stuck his tongue out at the pink-haired Auror. "I'm one too," he added.

"Really?" Hermione asked excited. She was slightly upset he hadn't told her but whatever. Harry smiled at his best friend and nodded. He focused and his hair turned red, then orange, then purple, then dark blue and back to black. "That's so cool," she whispered. She shoved him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd nerd out on me," he teased.

"Shut up," she shoved him again. Harry laughed and Sirius smiled as he watched the teasing. He saw Ginny frown but he ignored the youngest Weasley. Teddy also grinned as he watched the man who raised him act like a normal teenager.

Dumbledore stood up. "I bid you all a goodnight. I will be enrolling you into Hogwarts Mr. Potter. If you and Mr. Potter-" here he smirked a bit 'cause really, that was weird to say "-could come by my office tomorrow and we shall sort you," Dumbledore suggested gently. Teddy looked at the headmaster and knew that he would be truly questioned tomorrow.

"Of course, Professor," Teddy and Harry answered together then exchanged smirks. Oh the fun they could have with that.

"I looked forward to seeing you two, and only you two, tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."

"Where do you live?" Dumbledore heard as he left the kitchen and he paused to hear Teddy's answer.

"We call it the Pottery. It's a Potter estate in Wales." As Teddy began to field questions about the 'Pottery' as he called it, Dumbledore left completely.

* * *

><p><strong>The * indicates something taken directly from Order of the Phoenix.<strong>

**So I have no idea where this came from, like at all. Should I continue it? Tell me your thoughts in a review. It would totally make my day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I loved reading them! If I didn't respond it doesn't mean that I didn't read it. 'Cause I did, I read them all. They always make my day a bit brighter. :) Enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"You ready?"

Teddy looked up to see his godfather standing in the doorway of the room they shared. Last night they had moved Harry to a different room- one that Sirius had prepared for him originally- and Harry had offered to share with Teddy rather than making him share with Ron. Teddy had readily accepted.

He looked down at his watch and then frowned at the other teen. "I thought we weren't meeting with Dumbledore until eleven, it's only ten."

"I need to talk to you," Harry said simply. Teddy made a face. He knew by the look in Harry's eyes that he probably wasn't going to like the conversation. Twenty years did nothing to change the way he looked when things needed to be done.

Teddy sighed; he wasn't going to like this conversation. "Give me a minute." Harry nodded and left the room. He had to go find Sirius and Hermione. Teddy sighed again. Then he went into the closet to pull out Harry's trunk. Both of them had recently gone through a growth spurt and were roughly the same size. He moved the books to one side and looked down. He frowned as he saw Dudley's cast off that Harry wore. From what he could remember, Harry wore them to give off the impression that he stayed with the Dursleys, and for the most part he had. But he did have other clothes that he wore at home and when he went out with friends. He angrily shoved the clothes out of the trunk at the thought of the Dursleys and continued to feel along the bottom of the trunk.

"Where is it?" He murmured to himself. He lightly brushed along the sides and if anyone was watching they would've seen the relieved look as found the latch on the inside of the trunk. He put his fingers in the grips and turned until he heard the click. He pulled his hand out. He waited patiently as he heard more clicking and the trunk slowly gained more compartments. He smiled. He loved these things his aunt and Harry had invented. He enter the code into the lock to open the department that were dedicated to clothes. He pulled on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a white hooded vest, and blue converse high tops. He looked in the mirror and fought against the urge to scrunch up his face as he changed his hair color to match his shoes. He did the same with his eyes but he kept some green in them. He smiled, satisfied with how he looked.

He opened the door to see his godfather leaning against the wall across from the door, looking to the side. He did a quick survey of his surroundings and saw Ginny peeking around the corner. She was looking at Harry with a hungry look to her eye. He let loose a growl before he could help himself and saw her flinch and look at him with wide eyes. He bared his teeth and she ran back to her room. Harry, having noticed him since the door opened, didn't even blink. But he did turn his attention toward the other boy.

"Hey Dad," he greeted the man he considered his father.

A ghost of a smile flickered across the raven haired teen's face, "Hey Theo."

Teddy looked at him in surprise. When he had been little, Harry had called him Teddybear, when he had gotten older and thought he was too big to be called Teddybear, at least in public, Harry had started calling him Theo. Everyone else called him Teddy or Ted except for his dad and siblings, Lily called him Teddybear, Al and Jimmie called him Theo, and Cassie called him Dorie. But how had Harry known that he liked to be called Theo?

"Theo?"

"Where'd you hear that name?" He questioned sharply.

Harry looked taken aback for a second but then he pulled a blank look over his face. He shrugged. "I was gonna call you Teddybear but considered that would be weird because we're the same age. So I came up with Theo instead. If you don't like it, I can just call you Teddy."

"NO!" Teddy said hastily. He cleared his throat. "I mean I like it. That's actually what you call me back in my time. How'd you even know my name was Theodore. It could've just been Teddy, or Tedmond, or Edward."

"Why would I call you Teddy if your name is Edward?"

Teddy shrugged. "Dunno."

Harry shook his head as if he was shaking away thoughts. "Let's just go." He held out a nail polish bottle and Teddy saw Harry take a steadying breath as he activated the portkey. He knew how much he hated these.

They landed in the Charms hallway. Harry looked around then shoved Teddy into an empty classroom. Harry pulled put his wand and wordlessly cleaned a desk and two chairs. He sat facing Teddy and gestured for the blue haired teen to take a seat. After Teddy sat, Harry leaned back in his seat in what was not quite a slouch but it wasn't like you would sit at a dinner. It was relaxed, indicating that it was an informal setting, but it wasn't so relaxed that you would think it wasn't a serious conversation because that's what it was.

"So..." Teddy couldn't take the silence any longer. He knew that's why Harry was waiting for him first. He also knew that Harry wasn't doing it on purpose either, it was just a hard habit to break in their line of work.

"Sorry," Harry said as he realized what he had be doing.

"No worries, Dad," Teddy smiled. "It's effective, especially when one of us gets in trouble and you want to know what happened."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really? I figured you'd be used to it."

Teddy smiled wickedly. "I'm used to it and so is Cassie. Jimmie, Al, and Lily on the other hand are not. Neither are unsuspecting friends."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed at the look on Teddy's face. His face became serious.

"Teddy," he hesitated. "You're not really my son, are you?"

_We're just going straight into it, huh?_ Teddy thought. "No," he answered aloud.

Harry nodded. "I thought as much. I'm not gonna ask you who you're parents are because there's gotta be a reason why you call me Dad. But I'm going to guess that Tonks is your mother because I know of no other metamorphs. You don't have to deny or confirm though," He hastily added. "I have no idea if you have the knowledge to help us change things or not or if you'd even want to. But-"

"I do, Dad. I do want to help. So many people die and if I can stop that, I will," Teddy reassured. It was true. He really did want to help. There are some things that he did want to change, like the death of his parents, but if he changes that, would he still be the same person he is now. If his parents didn't die he wouldn't of been raised by Harry and he probably wouldn't of had siblings, he wouldn't have known Cassie or Jimmie or Al or Lily or Aunt Jamie. Things would be so different and he wasn't exactly sure he would want to change that.

"Dumbledore will probably ask you questions about that when we go see him. I have a question for you now though."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about Luna Lovegood?"

**So this is shorter than I wanted it to be but I think I stopped it in a good spot. Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Damn guys, it's been far too long, and I don't have any excuses except for life happening. **

**So I've know this is short. But I'm trying to get back into writing again because I've had the worst writer's block ever. So let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Teddy blinked. What did he think of Luna? How is that relevant? "Um…why?"<p>

"We're thinking about recruiting her," Harry answered seriously.

"Oh." Teddy thought about it. "Well, she sees things differently than most people. She was affected by the explosion that killed her mother and can see things on a different plane. She incredibly intelligent, like seriously, scary brilliant. Um, in my timeline she's Lil's godmother, and you're Lorcan and Lysander's godfather. You two are pretty close, this is actually the age that you guys started to hang around each other."

"Do you think I should approach her?"

"Definitely," Teddy nodded his head forcefully. "But Dad, you have to be serious about it. She- She's not- She's-how do I say this?" He muttered. "She's like you, Dad, except for the fact that she doesn't have a Jamie or Ron and Hermione or Cassie. All she has is her dad. You can't offer her friendship and then not be serious about it. I know," he raised his hand to stop Harry's protests. "I know how you are about friendship and that you don't take it lightly, but don't break this girl's heart," Teddy pleaded. "She's one of the most amazing people you will ever come in contact with. From what I remember of the stories, she's one of the few people you trust implicitly. You trust her more than Ron, maybe even Hermione, and just as much as Aunt Jamie."

"Teddy, I get it."

"Do you?" Teddy asked softly.

"Yes, Teddy, I do," Harry replied just as soft.

"Oh, thank god," Teddy breathed in relief. "I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

Harry smiled and Teddy chuckled. "I won't try to recruit her right away, I'll be her friend first. From what you said it sounds like she needs them."

"Okay, but you have to be upfront about it. You have to honestly want to be her friend."

"I do," Harry reassured his son/godson. They sat in silence for a minute. "So tell me some of the things that you and Cass have done to drive me and Jamie nuts."

Teddy immediately began to laugh. "The shit the two of us have done. One night you left Zar in charge of the two of us while you and Aunt Jamie went out with Luna and Rolf, that's Luna's husband, and we hid in the Tank. It took Zar awhile to realize then when he came looking for us, we ran from room to room. When he started to catch up to us we ran into his room and we ended up accidentally on purpose turning everything purple."

"Really?" Harry grinned.

Teddy laughed. "Yeah. Then we locked him out of the room until you guys came home. You and Jamie thought it was hilarious and Luna thought the color suited him," Teddy grinned. Zar, one of Harry's friend's, hated the color purple. _Hated_ it. When Zar was little his mom had him and his sister pick what color to paint their rooms, he chose dark blue and his sister chose yellow. Instead of the pint that his mom bought being blue, it was purple. His mom bought the wrong one. He spent the majority of his childhood with a purple room and his sister and Harry and Jamie never let him forget it.

"How old were you?"

"I was about four and Cass was six about to turn seven I think."

Harry laughed. "Oh God that's- that's perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Travel, You Say?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat behind his desk waiting for the Potter teens to come to his office. He looked up as the alarm on the stone gargoyle was triggered. He filled up the bowl he had with lemon drops. He hastily vanished the bag at the knock on the door. "Enter," he said. The two teens came in, he didn't even bat an eye at the blue hair the future teen was sporting. The elder wizard gestured toward the seats. "Please take a seat. Lemon drop?" He offered. Harry rolled his eyes and declined while Teddy jumped slightly. Dumbledore filed that away later, wondering why the boy would startle when he asks that every time someone enters his office. Unless he'd never heard it before… Dumbledore pushed that to the back of his mind.<p>

"How are you both?"

"Fine," Harry said.

"And you, Teddy?"

"Adjusting," Teddy shrugged. It was true, he was adjusting as best he could given the givens.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore turned to address Harry, never looking him in the eye, "when Mr. Potter arrived, you said what seemed to be the beginning of a phrase and Mr. Potter finished it. You knew who he was telling the truth immediately. Please tell me how exactly you knew that."

Harry shifted in his seat and glared at the Headmaster, that wasn't a question. He closed his mind while making it seem as if he wasn't and said, "My apologies, Professor, but I'm not allowed to do that. I have to receive permission first."

"I'm sure you understand, of course," Teddy interjected. "After all, there are certain…_things_…you don't tell people. As well as the fact that you are only my father's Headmaster, not his guardian, ergo his private life does not concern you. Or am I wrong?" Teddy's eyebrow raised as he calmly looked at the man in front of him. Harry glanced at Teddy in interest and Teddy knew his father wanted to know what he knew. And he would know. In due time.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "You are of course correct, Mr. Potter. But considering Voldemort's return and his…" Dumbledore paused, searching for an appropriate word, "…interest in Mr. Potter, I was only concerned for your father's safety."

"About that interest," Harry leaned forward. "Why exactly does Voldemort want to kill me so badly?"

Dumbledore avoided Harry's eyes and looked over his shoulder. "You, a mere baby, had defeated him. Then again when you were a first year. That hurt his pride."

"But why did he try to kill me as a baby? Why me?" Harry pressed, ignoring Dumbledore's refusal to look at him.

"We can only guess," Dumbledore said. Harry glared. Dumbledore was keeping information from him. Important information that his son apparently knew, if the way he was fidgeting was any indication. Harry leaned back in his seat. He would find out from Teddy. Soon.

"You said you attended Hogwarts in your time, correct?" Dumbledore focused on Teddy again and changed the subject.

Teddy nodded. "I'm a fifth year. And a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled again. "I wouldn't expect anything else, you are a born Potter after all. They've always been Gryffindors."

Teddy had to keep himself calm. He wasn't a born Potter. Meanwhile, Harry blinked in interest. He hadn't known that. He didn't really know anything about his father's family actually. He'll have to talk to Sirius.

"You'll be joining your father and his friends in their classes when term starts since you are fifth year. We just need to give you a different surname."

"Greyson," Teddy said immediately. The other two looked at him in surprise, for two completely different reasons. Teddy looked over at his godfather and when Harry caught his glance, he smiled in reassurance, letting him know that using the name was okay.

"Is that all Professor?" Teddy was suddenly anxious to leave and apparently his godfather could sense. Just as perceptive as Teddy remembered.

Dumbledore nodded and picked up a broken teacup. He cast the _Portus_ spell and handed it to the boys. "Look out for your letters. In 3…2…1…" Teddy felt Harry tense as they were portkeyed back to Grimmauld.

Once the two Potters were gone, he called a house elf. "Tippy, could you inform Severus that he is needed in my office."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Tippy's be right on it."

"Thank you, Tippy." When the elf left with a _POP_, Dumbledore rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long term.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
